Black amber
by ishikawa kaito
Summary: "Jadilah pacarku obito san", akankah aneh jika mendapatkan pernyataan seperti itu dari gadis berusia 19 tahun? "Sudahlah obito, kau hanya akan memperburuknya!","rin aku mohon bertahan lah! Obito sedang diperjalanan!","maafkan a-aku obito kun","kakak tak pernah mendukungku!","obito! Rin kecelakaan bersama kakashi!","rin kumohon, bertahanlah sampai aku datang".
1. Chapter 1

Gubrakk!  
Prang!  
"Keluar lah cari pekerjaan selain mengurusi tattoo mu itu obito kun!" Teriak seorang wanita berumur hampir tiga puluhan dari dalam rumah,  
"Aku mengerti nee chan! Kau pikir akan ada yang mau menerima ku dengan tato di seluruh badan ku apa!?", jawab si pria yang berumur dua limaan itu lantang,  
"Setidak nya carilah kekasih! Jangan hanya diam sambil mengutak atik tinta mu terus!"  
"Haaahh! Wakata ne nee chan! Baik lah aku pergi! Itekimasu!",  
Sungguh pagi yang rumit. Pasti selalu seperti ini disaat ia bangun tidur. Nama nya obito uchiha, kini ia tinggal dengan kakak nya dan kakak ipar nya. Ibu dan ayah nya sudah meninggal saat ia dan kakak perempuan nya masih kecil.  
Kakak nya sudah menikah dan punya dua malaikat kecil, yuki dan yuko. Mereka kembar dan selalu menempel padanya. Hanya mereka lah kebahagiaan nya yang ia punya saat ini. Ia memiliki sebuah studio tattoo kecil di seberang jalan. Setelah lulus SMA ia melanjutkan kuliah jurusan grapic 3d art. Kini setelah lulus ia hanya bekerja dengan membuatkan tato untuk para pelanggan nya. Sahabat nya, kakashi, jadi pekerja nya di studio itu. Studio buka dari jam 9 pagi sampai jam 7 malam. Siang itu ia bersama kakashi sedang mengerjakan klien penting.  
Yakuza. Salah sedikit nyawa nya jadi taruhan nya. Jangan ragukan kemampuan nya bila sudah membuat gambar, dewa sekalipun tak akan meragukan goresan tangan dingin nya.  
"Baiklah tanaka san, tinggal beherapa blocking lagi dan semua selesai," jawab nya,  
" kau hebat obito, tak heran paman dan ayahku mempercayakan tubuh nya padamu, dan tidak perlu menambahkan san dibelakang nama ku, kita kan seumuran jadi berasa tua," sahut pemuda itu,  
"Maaf tapi itu peraturan keluarga ku, haha, ayah selalu mengajariku tentang ini saat aku bekerja untuk klan tanaka san,"  
"Kau memang benar benar anak dari suijiro san, baiklah ini bayaran mu, sampai jumpa lagi bulan depan,"  
"Ha'i, arigatou tanaka san. Mata ashita,"  
Sambil berojigi, ia tersenyum puas merasa pekerjaan nya yang hampir rampung. Ya, ayah nya memang menjadi kepercayaan para klan dari keluarga yakuza di bushan. Sekarang ia lah yang jadi penerus usaha ayahnya, yang ditentang oleh ibu dan kakak nya sampai sekarang.  
"Obito, starbrite hampir habis, gimana?",  
"Yaudah biar ntar gua yang pesen, ehh gue laper tutup toko aja dulu gimana?",  
"Ga usah, gua bawa bento biar gua jaga toko, lu balik aja,"  
"Oh oke,"  
Pada saat ia berjalan kearah pintu, seorang gadis cantik masuk kedalam.  
Klinting!  
"Sumimasen.."  
"Ahh selamat datang, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"  
Sambil sumringah dapat calon klien wanita, obito cengengesan.  
"Ilang deh laper nya",  
"Hushh, ada tamu ga boleh gitu, hhehe.."  
"Aku ingin buat tato, ini sketsa nya,"  
"Tapi kami tak punya pegawai wanita, apa kau keberatan?"  
"Tidak sama sekali, ini pertama kali untuk ku,"  
"Ooh, oke silahkan, jangan teriak yah? Hhehe..."  
"Uh? Apakah sakit?"  
"Untuk diawal akan sakit sedikit tapi nanti kamu juga terbiasa kok, lagian jarum nya kecil kok jadi jangan takut yah hhehe..."  
"Huahaha... gombal, hati hati digigit nona, dia perayu ulung! Aduh!"  
Perkataan kakahi disahuti dengan lemparan asbak oleh obito. Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan khusus. Wanita itu duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil menatap kaito yang sedang melihat sketsa tato miliknya. Lalu kaito menyiapkan koleksi tinta, jarum dan sarung tangan karet nya. Tak lupa pula ia menyiapkan tisu antiseptik dan tisu kering nya. Sambil duduk ia mulai bersiap siap,  
"Sketsa ini bagus sekali, kau buat sendiri?",  
"Hu'um,"  
"Siapa nama mu?"  
"Rin nohara. Kamu?"  
"Obito uchiha. Yosh! Mau dibuat dimana?",  
"Oh? Baiklah,"  
Rin lantas membuka kaus nya, kini ia hanya menggunakan bra saja diperpotongan dada nya. Obito melotot begitu melihat dada rin yang terekspos jelas dimatanya. Sudah sering ia melihat wanita telanjang didepan mata nya, tapi baru kali ini ia sampai melongo dibuatnya.  
Bagian bawah nya mulai menegang, tanpa ia sadari ia menggenggam pinggiran bangku yang ia duduki sangat erat.  
"Obito san? Ada apa",  
"Huh!? Umm.. bisa tunggu sebentar..?"  
"Baiklah,"

Obito keluar dari dalam kamar itu sembari menutupi wajah nya yang sudah nampak kemerahan. Sesampai nya diluar, ia melihat kakashi yang sedang memakan bento nya sambil main laptop. Kakashi yang kebingungan melihat bos nya keluar sambil grasak grusuk jadi bingung sendiri.

"Oy! Kenapa lu?!" Tanya nya,

"Diem lu! Vodka gue mana?!",

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

.  
 **  
Black Amber**

 **Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : Ishikawa Kaito**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Obito, Rin Nohara**

**Warning : AU, tiap karakter sangat OOC, norak, abal, alay, typo(s)**

 **Rated : M**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Obito berderap pergi keluar dari dalam kamar itu meninggalkan rin dengan wajah yang memerah. Sesampai nya diluar, dilihat nya kakashi yang sedang melahap bento nya sambil bermain laptop. Kakashi yang terkejut melihat bos nya grasak grusuk mencari sesuatu didalam lemari, jadi bingung.  
"Kenapa lu? Muka lu merah gitu? Sakit lu",  
"Ishh! Diem lu, vodka gue mana?!"  
"Ihh nyantai dong, nih. Heh!? Mimisan lu?!"  
"Huh!? Brengsek! Masa liat abg aja gue sampe mimisan gini?! Sialan."  
"Ahahaha! Emang diapain lu ama dia? Diperkosa!?"  
"Telanjang bos depan gua!?"  
"Hah!? Serius lu? Ikut dong!"  
"Enak aja lo!? Jatah gue nih,"  
"Huuu!? Curang lu, gua laporin ane ue lu..."  
"Udah lu jangan ribet,"  
Setelah menenangkan diri obito bergegas masuk. Sambil pasang wajah senyum, ia meminta maaf pada rin.  
"Gomen ne nohara san,"  
"Hum, jangan panggil san umur ku baru 16 tahun,"  
"Uh..? Baiklah,"  
Sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal obito mengambil gun tatonya lalu menyiapkan tinta nya.  
"Full color atau black and grey?"  
"Yang mana yang menurut mu bagus obito san?",  
"Ka-karena kulit mu putih lebih bagus black and grey,"  
"Oh, baiklah. Apa kau gugup?"  
"Huh? Ti-tidak! Baiklah aku mulai ya, ma-maaf,"  
Rin meraih tangan obito yang telah mengenakan sarung tangan kearah dada nya. Obito langsung blushing ketika menyentuh gundukan empuk nan kenyal milik Rin. Sesi pentatoan berjalan mulus, Rin berkeringat hingga lelehan keringat nya meluncur kearah dadanya.  
Kenapa keringat nya banyak sekali seperti orang bercinta?  
Inner Obito,  
"Apa kau mau istirahat dulu nohara chan?"  
"Rin, Tidak usah silahkan lanjutkan,"  
"Baiklah, boleh aku bertanya?"  
"Hum, silahkan."  
"Apa kau masih sekolah?"  
"Ya tapi sudah mau lulus, memang kenapa?",  
"Tidak apa apa, kau punya pacar?" Tanya Obito iseng,  
"Tidak, aku takut pada laki laki,"  
"Huh? Lalu aku ini apa? Kau ini lucu, haha..",  
"Kecuali pada laki laki yang kusukai,"  
"Huh?!"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Jadi kau menyukai ku? Kau yakin?",  
"Memang kenapa? Ada yang salah?",  
"A-aku ini terlalu tua untuk mu,"  
"Lalu?",  
"Yaa gimana yah... yosh! Sudah selesai,"  
"Huh sudah selesai?"  
"Iya, silahkan kau nikmati ini kaca nya,"  
"Kau, menyentuh dan melihat dada ku, bahkan memberikan guratan indah disini,"  
"Ah.. eto, kalau mau buat tato kan harus dilihat dan disentuh? Lagipula sebelum menyentuh dan melihat nya aku sudah minta maaf,"  
"Kau adalah pria pertama Obito san, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"  
"Huh!? Apa kau serius!?"  
Obito terkejut bukan main setelah mendapatkan pernyataan dari gadis yang lebih muda darinya.  
"Ya ayo kita pacaran,"  
Sambil mengulaskan sebuah senyum, Rin menatap Obito yang masih melongo gaje. Tiba tiba hidung nya mengeluarkan liquid merah perlahan.  
"Huh!? Obito san kau berdarah!"  
Rin yang panik lantas mengambil tisu disebelah Obito lalu mengusapkan nya kehidung Obito.  
"Huh? Arigato, kau-"  
Rin mencium sekilas bibir Obito lalu tersenyum. Obito lantas menperhatikan wajah Rin lalu menyeringai.  
"Bukan begitu cara nya ciuman bocah,"  
Ia tangkup wajah Rin yang serta merta berubah warna lalu ia tempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Rin, ia usap perlahan bibir bawah nya dengan lidah agar terbuka. Dan setelah terbuka ia masukan lidah nya, ia menghisap lidah Rin sambil mengeratkan tangkupan nya tanpa membiarkan gadis itu memundurkan kepala nya barang seinci pun. Lidah nya bergerilya didalam mulut Rin, ciuman nya mendominasi disetiap gerakan nya. Lalu ia memundurkan kepala nya hingga terlihat saliva tipis diantara bibir mereka. Rin yang sudah merona dengan mulut nya yang berair, menatap Obito tak percaya. Obito tersenyum jahil, dengan mengatakan secara tak langsung dari tatapan nya aku menang bocah.  
Masih terpaku dengan kejadian tadi, Rin serasa mati akal. Obito mengelap lelehan liur dibibir myuki menggunakan ibu jari nya. Kemudian membuka sarung tangan dan merapikan alat alat tato nya sambil memunggungi Rin.  
"Masih mau jadi pacarku huh?"  
Tanya nya asal sambil terkekeh pelan, Rin berdiri lalu memeluk punggung Obito dari belakang. Obito terkesiap, lalu kembali melanjutkan,  
"Kalau kau nekat, akan kumakan disini. Mau?"  
"..."

Merasa tak mendapatkan jawaban atau sahutan, Obito menyentakan pelukan rin lalu berbalik kearah rin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.  
"Kenapa diam? Apa kau takut sekarang?",  
"Apa yang perlu kutakuti darimu?",  
Kini Obito lah yang tercekat. Merasa bisa membalikan posisi pada awal nya, kemudian ialah yang terpojok. Tak mau mengalah pada gertakan Rin, Obito kembali memojokan rin menggunakan trik fisik.  
"Seharusnya kau takut, karena jika aku sudah menginginkan sesuatu, tak akan kulepas",  
"Benarkah? Dengan begitu aku tak perlu mencurigai mu yang tidak tidak kan?",  
"Apa maksud mu bocah!?",  
"Kalau kita sudah menikah nanti aku yakin kau tidak akan berani menyelingkuhi ku, ya kan?",  
"Menikah!? Kau sudah gila ya?! Kita saja baru bertemu, pacaran saja belum tentu!? Menikah pula!? Hehh... kau bocah aneh..."  
"Jika kau memanggilku bocah sekali lagi, kau yang akan kuperkosa disini..",  
"Sou ka? I dare you little miss,"  
"Berani nya kau-",  
Buagghhh!  
Brughh!  
Kakashi yang sedari tadi menguping didepan pintu geleng geleng kepala mendengarkan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari luar ruangan itu. Ia berpikir Obito benar benar seorang lolicon, karena mau mengerjai anak dibawah umur seperti itu.  
"Hei! Apa apaan kau!",  
Teriak Obito dari dalam.  
"Argghh! Shit! Hei! Pelan sedikit bocah!", teriak nya lagi.  
Oke. Kini kakashi merubah pikiran nya tentang Obito seorang lolicon, sekarang ia berpikir nona itulah yang maniak. Mungkin hari ini hari sial nya Obito karena sudah lama melawan perkataan kakak nya(?). Pada saat pintu terbuka, tampaklah Obito dengan wajah babak belur dan pakaian yang compang camping. Wajah nya penuh dengan lipstick yang belepotan disela-sela memar nya.  
"Onii chan berapa harga nya?", tanya rin pada kakashi, kakashi hanya menatap kearah obito dan dijawab hanya dengan gelengan sesukanya.  
"Umm... eto...", jawab kakashi sambil mengusap tengkuk nya,  
"K-kau ada uang berapa?", tanya obito ragu,  
"Berapapun yang kau minta",  
"Ja-jadi.. 3000 yen..",  
"Baiklah, ini uang nya. Sebelum aku pergi, berikan nomer hape mu ?",  
"Na-nani!?",  
"Kalau nomer ku saja bagaimana?",  
"Boleh juga, cepat pria tua!",  
"Kau panggil aku apa?!",  
"Ishh!", jawab rin sambil melakukan gerakan seolah akan memukul Obito,  
"Aargh! Iya iya ini...",  
"Sou ka... arigatou ne kakashi san, obito chan...", sambil tersenyum rin ngeloyor pergi tanpa memperdulikan kakashi dan obito yang cengo dibuatnya.  
Kakashi dan Obito dibuat melongo karena perkataan Rin yang menganggap nya seperti anak kecil. Sedetik kemudian,  
"Chan? H-hahaha! Dia seperti ane ue! Hahaha...!",  
"Urusai yo!? Auch.. brengsek! Baru kali ini gue di rape anak smp!", jawab obito sambil menyentuh sudut bibir nya yang berdarah. Kakashi yang melihat bos sekaligus sahabat nya itu dengan jahil hanya bisa tersenyum gaje. Obito berjalan kearah kaca besar didekat meja kasir nya sambil melihat area leher nya,  
"Shit, pake ngasih gue hickeys lagi!? Kalo keliatan ane ue bisa di tenggelemin di kolam ikan nih gue,"  
"Heh kau seperti abg aja pake hickeys segala," jawab seseorang dibelakang mereka berdua. Sontak mereka menengok kebelakang dan terkejut pada apa yang mereka lihat, obito lantas menutupi leher nya. Dengan wajah pucat ia berdiri dibelakang kakashi yang langsung sweatdrop melihat tingkah bos nya itu.  
"Kau, siapa orang yang mirip dengan ku?", tanya michiko.  
"Huh!? Ano.. eto..", gugup kakashi menjawab nya,  
"T-tidak ada ane ue... a-apa yang kau bawa itu?", pertanyaan obito menyelamatkan kakashi yang langsung bernapas lega.  
"Donburi, untuk kalian berdua. Makanlah selagi hangat, aku harus pergi ke swalayan, jaa",  
"Hee? Arigatou ane ue..",  
"Ane ue!",  
"Apa lagi!?",  
"A-aku mau nitip sesuatu,"  
"Ya sudah apa..?",  
"Tissue antiseptik ku sudah mulai habis, ini uang nya...",  
"Baiklah aku pergi dulu",  
"Baik, hati hati dijalan","Ane ue!",  
"Apa lagi!?",  
"A-aku mau nitip sesuatu,"  
"Ya sudah apa..?",  
"Tissue antiseptik ku sudah mulai habis, ini uang nya...",  
"Baiklah aku pergi dulu",  
"Baik, hati hati dijalan",  
Setelah berojigi, Obito berjalan kearah meja kasir dimana ada kakashi disana. Menatap bungkusan donburi yang dibuat kakak nya, sembari menyulut sebatang rokok ia buka bungkusan itu lalu mengambil sedikit donburi nya. Beranjak dari meja kasir menuju laptop nya, ia buka mesin scan nya lalu menaruh secarik kertas yang diberikan Rin beberapa saat lalu. Tak lama kemudian muncul lah gambar yang ada dikertas tersebut dilayar laptop nya.  
'Guratan nya halus tapi bertema kuat,' inner nya,  
"Bagus juga bos sketsa tuh bocah?", tanya kakashi,  
"Hmm, sketsa sebagus ini seharus nya kita ga usah minta bayaran sama dia ya..", sesal nya,

Tbc~~


	3. Chapter 3

.  
 **  
Black Amber**

Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Ishikawa Kaito

Pairing : Uchiha Obito, Rin Nohara

 **Warning : AU, tiap karakter sangat OOC, norak, abal, alay, typo(s)**

Rated : M

DLDR

.

.

Sore itu obito menutup toko berdua dengan kakashi lalu pulang kerumah mereka masing masing. Berjalan kaki sambil ditemani musik yang ia dengar melalui earphone nya. Sesampainya dirumah, ia masuki kamarnya dilantai dua lalu menyalakan mp3 player dekat nakas nya. Ia letakan tas nya lalu membuka handphone nya. Ia tatap kontak nomer yg baru ia tambahkan. Obito menatap nya lekat lekat nomor itu. Hati nya menentang ini. Ia tak suka akan kejadian seperti ini yang mengingat kan nya pada kejadian lima tahun lalu sebelum ayah nya meninggal.  
Apa kau sudah memutuskan ini obito? Tanya ayahnya kala itu,  
Oh.. tou san? Anda belum tidur?,  
Apa yang kau lakukan hingga pulang larut seperti ini?,  
Hehe.. biasa lah tou san, hanya kegiatan osis sekolah, jawab obito,  
Ingat lah kau sudah mau lulus. Sekolah yang benar lalu pergi kuliah saat nya nanti.. miliki pekerjaan yang bisa kau banggakan. Jangan seperti aku,  
Tou san bicara apa sih? Aku bangga kok dengan pekerjaan mu, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan jadi penerus tou san,

Sudahlah tou san tidur yah.. ini sudah larut, sebentar lagi aku akan tidur kok,  
Yare yare... baiklah..,  
Lamunan obito terhenti karena getar di handphone nya menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Pada malam itu ayah obito, uchiha suijiro shisui hanya tersenyum seraya masuk kekamar nya. Tanpa obito tau itu adalah perbincangan terakhirnya dengan tou san nya.  
"Moshi moshi?", jawab nya,  
"Uhh.. jutek sekali sih jawab nya? Sekarang kan aku pacar mu",  
"Yare yare.. berisik banget sih? Aku capek tau.. dan jangan seenak nya anggap aku pacarmu yah nona kecil!" Sungut nya,  
"Kenapa kau selalu memanggil ku begitu sih?!",  
"Aahh! Urusai! Kalau kau menelpon ku hanya untuk ini lebih baik ku matikan!"  
"Ehhh! Ja-jangan !",  
"Ya sudah ada apa?"  
"Uhm.. ano.. kau sudah makan?",  
"Belum.. memangnya kenapa?",  
"Ka-kalau ma-mandi?",  
"Pertanyaan mendokusai. Ada apa sih? Terus terang saja?",  
"Kau menyebalkan sekali sih?",  
"Memang",  
"Aku kan hanya perhatian pada mu",  
"aku bukan bocah umur lima tahun yang butuh perhatian seperti itu, hahaha..",  
"Lalu apa yang kau butuhkan sekarang?",tanya rin penasaran,  
"Yakin mau tau?", jawab obito setengah memancing,  
"Tentu saja kau kan pacarku?",  
Twitch! Muncul siku siku didahi obito,  
"Huh.. baiklah aku butuh,"  
"Ya?",  
"Sex Partner yang bisa menemani ku semalaman,"  
1  
2  
3

"Gimana?", tanya obito dengan senyum jahil dibibir nya.  
"Na-nani? K-kau serius?",  
"Iyalah. Kenapa kaget?",  
"..." tuut tuuut tuuut...  
Panggilan nya terputus. Obito menatap layar handphone nya gaje. Ia tersenyum senang. Ia menang.  
"Haha... dasar bocah..",  
Lalu ia menaruh handphone nya lalu mencolokan kabel charger ke slot handphone nya. Ia membuka baju nya satu persatu berniat untuk mandi. Ia berdiri didepan sebuah kaca yang seukuran tubuhnya, diperhatikan tubuh nya yang penuh tattoo. Didada nya terpatri wajah mendiang ibunya saat masih muda. Gambar ini buatan kakashi sahabat nya. Bertahun tahun ia mengenal nya sejak mereka masih kecil hingga sekarang dewasa. Ia tau betul watak sahabatnya itu. Ia mengenal betul sahabat nya itu. Ia perhatikan lagi sisi kanan bahu nya yang masih memiliki space kosong untuk diisi. Ia berjalan kelemari nya untuk mengambil handuk. Tak terasa Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam dan ia belum mandi juga.  
"There's no religion that could save me..",  
Sambil menyenandungkan lagu bruno mars, ia berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi disebelah kamarnya. Setelah didalam ia nyalakan shower air hangat lalu mulai mengguyur badan atletis nya dan mengusapkan sabun beraroma mint dibadan nya. Tiba tiba kenangan nya kembali terurai ke masa lalu. Masa dimana ayahnya sudah dikremasi hari itu. Dimana para klan yakuza selaku klien penting ayahnya berkumpul untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir nya. Saat ia berdiri kaku mengenakan jas hitam dengan pita merah dilengan kiri nya. Ane ue nya dan tunangan nya yang tengah duduk berangkulan didepan altar ayahnya menghiasi suasana nya yang sudah gelap. Ia ditemani kakashi yang masih setia berdiri di sebelahnya. Tatapan matanya menumbuk jalanan dibawahnya. Sudah tak ada air mata yang keluar. Isi kepala nya kosong hingga ia tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi setelah ini. Kakashi lah yang menguatkan nya disela sela keterpurukan nya ini. Ia lah yang membimbing nya untuk melakukan apa saja yang harus dilakukan nya di saat seperti ini. Lalu ia datang. Wanita itu datang. Wanita yang sangat dipuja belakangan ini oleh obito. Terpaut umur yang sangat jauh tak menjadi alasan baginya untuk mencintai wanita itu. Walau status wanita itu adalah telah bersuami sekaligus guru nya disekolah. Ia tetap mencintainya sepenuh hati walaupun ia tau bahwa ia hanyalah diperbudak wanita itu semata. Ia datang menghampiri obito dengan senyum nya yang memuakkan, obito kala itu masih sangat menyayangi nya hinga sesaat merasa cahaya kehidupan nya bersinar kembali.  
"Obito kun.. aku turut berduka",  
Dengan senyum ceria yang dipaksakan obito menatap wanita itu dengan seksama. Pakaian nya seperti orang yang bersiap pergi. Dan dia membawa koper besar.  
"Arigatou myuki ch-, sensei",  
"Gomenasai.. aku harus bicara dengan mu, bisakah?",  
"Pergilah obito biar aku menggantikan mu sebentar",  
Merasa paham dengan lirikkan obito, kakashi langsung menyahut.  
Obito berjalan kearah halaman belakang rumahnya bersama wanita itu. Setelah tiba didekat pohon rindang disana, myuki lantas menarik lengan obito lalu memeluk nya erat. Ia tatap wajah obito lalu mencium nya penuh hasrat. Saliva mereka berantakan disela sela bibir mereka. Entah mengapa obito tak tau harus merespon apa saat itu. Yang ia pikirkan adalah, kenyataan pahit apa lagi yang akan ia dengar kali ini.  
Setelah selesai mencium nya, myuki menangis. Obito menatap nya dengan cemas. Berharap tak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Ia meraih tubuh wanita itu untuk dipeluknya.  
"Doshite no?", tanya nya penuh harap,  
"Aku.. aku harus pergi. Maaf kan aku obito. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan ini lagi bersama mu,"  
Dada obito mendadak sesak. Mendengar hal ini, terus terang ia yakin hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Ia telah menyiapkan mental untuk hal ini. Tapi kenapa tetap terasa sesak?  
"Pergilah kalau memang kau harus pergi..",  
Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. disaat ia menelan pil pahit seraya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Myuki menatapnya dengan rasa yang tak terucapkan. Ia tau obito menelan kekecewaan itu bulat bulat tanpa perlawanan sedikit pun. Sambil tersenyum, obito mengusap pipi myuki yang bercucuran air mata. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali lagi memeluk wanita itu, namun entah mengapa ada keengganan yang memaksa nya untuk memeluknya. Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus mild seven dari saku celana nya, lalu menghisap nya.  
Meresapi asap rokok yang ia tarik-hembuskan. Lengkap lah sudah kekecewaan nya saat ia melihat punggung myuki yang berangsur angsur menghilang dari pandangan nya. Dan Itulah hari terakhir ia bertemu wanita itu. Sontak ia terkejut saat tahu bahwa ia mengharapkan myuki kembali kepelukan nya lagi. Entah apa yang tengah ia rasakan kini sangat berlawanan dengan sumpah nya hari itu. Berbarengan dengan saat penebaran debu ayahnya. Ia lantas menyudahi mandinya yang memang seharusnya sudah selesai daritadi. Diambil nya handuk yang tergantung didekat pintu kamar mandi. Dililitkan dipinggul nya lalu berjalan masuk kekamar nya lagi. Tanpa ia sadari, sembari mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakan nya, ada sesosok wanita yang tengah berbaring diranjang nya. Obito menuang vodka kedalam gelas dengan tangan kanan nya. Sambil menghisap rokok ia mengecek handphone nya. Ia cabut kabel charger nya lalu mengaktifkan handphone nya.  
'Hmm.. kok dia gak usil nelpon lagi? Kapok kali yah?'Inner nya senang.  
Ditenggak nya segelas vodka itu lalu meletakan rokok nya diatas asbak disamping botol vodka. Saat hendak mengambil pakaian nya ia terkejut bukan main saat tau ada rin yang tengah tengkurap diatas ranjang nya.  
"K-k-kau! A-apa yang k-kau lakukan disini bocah!? B-bagaimana kau bisa kesini..!?",  
Racau obito panik,  
Twitch! Dahi rin kedut kedut menahan kesal mendengar kata bocah. Tapi ia menahan nya sebisa mungkin.  
"Hhm... kangen aku yah sampai lihat hape lama sekali?",  
"Na-nani!?",  
"Ssstt! Berisik ih..",  
Setelah sadar dengan intonasi nya, obito mengontrol suara nya lalu menenangkan keterkejutan nya,  
"Hh... apa yang kau lakukan disini?",  
"Are? Aku membawakan mu makanan.. hihi...", jawab rin enteng,  
"Untuk apa?",  
"Kau kan belum makan. Jadi kubuatkan makanan untuk mu",  
Rin berjalan kearah meja didekat pintu tempat ia menaruh makanan nya. Saat ia berbalik, ia terkejut karena melihat obito yang hendak membuka handuk nya.  
"A-apa yang kau lakukan!?",  
"Ssstt! Diamlah. Sekarang kau yang berisik tau,"  
Rin membalikkan tubuh dan pandangan nya kearah lain. Obito yang melihat nya hanya tersenyum jahil sambil mengenakan celana dalam nya lalu boxer berwarna hitam nya. Sebelum ia mengambil kaus nya ia berjalan kearah meja untuk menuang segelas vodka lagi. Harum daun mint yang menguar dari badan nya memasuki hidung rin yang serta merta membuat wajah nya merah padam.  
"Mau sampai kapan kau membalikkan pandangan mu dari ku?", tanya obito iseng,  
"K-kau sudah ra-rapi belum?",  
"Rapi? Emang gue mau kondangan?", kekeh nya pelan,  
"Uuh.. teme..",  
Saat rin membalikkan tubuh dan pandangan nya kearah obito lagi, sepersekian detik ia terpesona melihat tubuh obito yang atletis dan dipenuhi tato itu yang tak tertutupi kaus. Ia sempat melongo namun kesadaran nya langsung kembali tepat setelah obito menyeringai kearah nya.  
"Kenapa? Naksir yah?",  
"Iya, sama tato nya.. hihi..",  
"Sialan.. mana makanan nya sini", rajuk obito.  
Rin berjalan mendekati obito sambil menenteng bungkusan berisi makanan yang ia masak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tiba tiba pada saat akan mendekat, obito meletakkan gelas vodka nya lalu menarik lengan rin kearah kasur nya. Tubuh rin tertindih obito yang bertelanjang dada. Wajah nya memanas, degup jantung nya berdetak kian kencang. Nafas nya bertemu dengan nafas obito yang berbau wangi aroma khas vodka. Membuatnya seakan sedang menghirup serbuk heroin yang mampu membuat nya melayang seketika. Aroma mint menguar dari kulit obito yang sangat dekat dengan permukaan wajah nya. Untuk bermenit menit itu mereka hanya bisa diam sambil menatap satu sama lain. Obito mengambil inisiatif dengan menelusupkan kepala nya diperpotongan leher rin yang berbau seperti cherry. Manis dan menggiurkan. Ia sesapi wangi harum itu hingga tanpa sadar membuat rin yang dibawahnya mendesah kelepasan. 'Suasana yang berbahaya' inner obito, rin lantas membuka matanya dan menutup mulutnya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki obito malam ini, tiba tiba saja dadanya bergemuruh menahan sesuatu yang sudah ia tahan sejak bertahun tahun lalu. Ini bukan birahi.

To be continue~

* * *

Holla holla...! Gomenasai yoo... karena di chap awal awal masih hanya akan berbau lime... belum berani masukin yang lemon... huhuhu... -_-" Apa masih ada yang inget sama fic murahan ini? Sedih deh karena gak ada yang ripiw yang berarti... flare jangan..! ^^v aku mau kritik yang membangun dan bermanfaat untuk kelanjutan fic ini... please minna.. keep riview...^^' ...

Thanx buat yang udah luangin waktu buat yang udah pernah baca atau sekedar numpang lewat.. buat silent readers jugga... ^^v... sampai ketemu di chapter berikut nya yah..

Nyyaaannn...~

Yusuke kun..


	4. Chapter 4

.

Black Amber

Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Ishikawa Kaito

Pairing : Uchiha Obito, Rin Nohara

Warning : AU, tiap karakter sangat OOC, norak, abal, alay, typo(s)

Rated : M

DLDR

.

.

.

Ini bukan birahi. Ini adalah 'sesuatu' yang ia usahakan agar tak pernah ia rasakan lagi semenjak myuki meninggalkan nya pergi. Sebanyak apapun ia tiduri gadis gadis yang dikenalnya, ia tak pernah merasakan 'sesuatu' ini kembali menjakiti hati nya bak penyakit berbahaya. Bibir nya bergetar seraya menyesapi aroma tubuh rin. Betapa menggegelegak nya perasaan itu hingga membuat nya mengucurkan keringat dingin. Inilah yang ia takuti, ia takut akan jeratan berbahaya seperti ini lagi selepas kepergian myuki yang menyakitkan nya. Berharap menemukan setitik cahaya disaat ia merangkak dalam gelap. Rin mulai menggeliat tak nyaman mendapati reaksi obito yang mulai berani menyentuh dan mengusap paha kanan nya yang mulus. Salahkan dirinya yang mengenakan rok mini dimalam hari untuk menemui binatang buas seperti obito sekarang. Kini rin mulai menelan ludah saat lidah obito makin gencar menelusuri setiap inchi dari lekuk leher nya. Satu dua desahan mulai lolos dari bibir ranum nya. Sembari memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam erat ujung sprei kasur obito yang sudah kusut, dalam hati ia berdoa pada kami-sama agar obito tak melanjutkan aksi nya lebih dari ini. Dan,  
Tok tok!  
Doanya terkabul, obito lantas menghentikan aksi nya sekejap lalu menengok kearah pintu.  
"Ck! Mengganggu saja..", rutuk nya kesal seraya bangkit dari tubuh rin,  
"O-obito jii san? Apa jii san sudah tidur?", tanya seorang gadis kecil diseberang pintu,  
"Are? Yuko? Tunggu sebentar sayang, paman sedang pakai baju," dengan tergesa obito menarik tangan rin lalu menyuruh nya sembunyi didalam lemari dan menyuruh nya untuk diam,  
"T-tunggu!?",  
"Ssstt! Aku tak mau kita ketahuan jadi kau diam disini dulu yah," jawab obito lalu mengecup bibir nya lembut, menyisakan rin yang termenung sambil blushing.  
Lalu obito menutup pintu lemari nya dan terdengar berderap kearah pintu kamar dan membukanya. Di balik pintu itu terlihat dua gadis kecil yang tengah mengusal mata nya menahan kantuk sambil menenteng boneka beruang kecil ditangan mereka masing masing. Obito sadar, bila dua anak ini seperti ini pasti kakak nya berkelahi lagi.  
Dengan pandangan sendu ia memeluk dua malaikat kesayangan nya itu, serta merta mereka menangis dalam pelukan hangat obito.  
"Cup cup.. paman ada disini sayang, sudah sudah.. kemarilah", bujuk obito.  
"Paman.. yuki takut..",  
"Ayah.. marah pada ibu... yuko ingin disini saja bersama paman",  
Ratap kedua gadis kecil itu didekapan obito.  
Makin terenyuh lah hati obito mendengar nya, ia mengecup pucuk kepala dua gadis itu lalu menggendong nya masuk.  
"Sudah ya jangan menangis lagi, paman akan bacakan cerita untuk kalian ya? Lalu kalian tidur disini bersama jii san saja ya?",  
Pertanyaan obito dibalas anggukan lemah dua gadis kecil itu, lalu obito membaringkan kedua gadis itu diatas kasur nya. Ia beranjak lalu mengambil sebuah buku tentang samurai pengelana yg selalu dibacakan oleh mendiang ayahnya bila ia tak bisa tidur dulu waktu ia kecil.  
Saat dipertengahan cerita, yuko memberikan obito sebuah pertanyaan pada obito yang membuat nya tercengang,  
"Jii san, maukah jii san jadi ayah yuko?", tanya nya polos,  
Obito nampak berpikir sebentar lalu,  
"Paman akan jadi apapun yang yuki dan yuko inginkan, tapi ingatlah satu hal",  
Sambil tersenyum obito berucap,  
"Apa itu?",  
"Seburuk apapun kondisi orang tua kita, mereka tetap akan menjadi orang tua kita, yuko tak boleh membenci ayah, paman tidak suka jika yuko dan yuki membenci ayah. Karena ayah adalah sosok terpenting dalam hidup kalian.. jadi yuki dan yuko tak boleh membenci nya ya?",  
"Tapi kenapa ayah selalu bertengkar dengan ibu lalu memukul nya paman?",  
"Iya.. yuki benci ayah,"  
'Astaga, jadi dia sudah melihat nya?', inner obito sesak,  
"Sayang, ada beberapa hal yang kalian belum mengerti tentang orang dewasa, mengenai itu, mungkin mereka hanya bercanda sayang", jawab obito lirih, Obito sekejap ingat dengan orang tua nya dulu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dua malaikat kecil nya akan mengalami nasib yang sama seperti ia dan kakak nya dulu. Rin menutup mulut nya menahan isak tangis nya didalam lemari obito. Ia tak menyangka orang seperti obito mempunyai kasih sayang yang sangat tulus kepada dua keponakan kecil nya ini.  
Air mata obito sudah mengembang dipelupuk matanya, namun ia tahan mati matian agar tak mengalir keluar didepan dua malaikat kecil nya ini. Hatinya sesak jika melihat dua gadis ini terlihat sedih dihadapan nya.  
"Umm.. paman.. yuki ngantuk",  
"Huamm.. yuko juga..",  
Obito bersyukur dalam hati karena dua malaikat kecil nya tak berniat melanjutkan percakapan yang menyesakkan baginya ini. Dengan lemah lembut ia menarik selimut nya menutupi badan dua gadis kecil nya, lalu mengelus pucuk kepala dua gadis itu lalu mengecupnya ringan.  
"Tidurlah sayang.. aku ada disini bersama kalian, jangan hiraukan dingin dan gelapnya malam ini, usir rasa kesepian dihatimu, gantikan dengan keberadaan ku yang akan senantiasa memberi mu pelukkan hangat untuk lelap mu, hiks..",  
Obito tak kuat menahan air matanya seraya menyenandungkan lagu itu. Sembari mengingat sosok ayah nya yang selalu ia rindukan dikala ia sedang sedih atau senang. Ia beranjak dari pinggir ranjang nya untuk menuangkan segelas vodka kedalam gelas nya lalu menenggak nya habis. Ia mengelap lelehan air mata di pipi nya, sembari menatap cermin. Menatap sekali lagi bagaimana rupanya saat ini. Lalu membakar sebatang rokok dan berjalan kearah beranda kamar nya. Ia duduk termenung sendirian. Menarik hembuskan asap rokok dalam mulutnya. Hingga kantuk mendera nya, lelap mulai menarik nya kedalam tidur nya. Tanpa ia sadari ada sesosok wanita keluar dari lemari lalu memberikan bahu nya untuk jadi tempat sandaran kepalanya hingga matahari menyambut mereka dengan sinar hangat nya. Matanya terbuka perlahan, menatap sosok mentari yang mulai menyapa nya dengan sinar lembut nya. Uap nafas nya terlihat mengepul saat ia membuka mulutnya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh, setahu nya ia tidur dalam posisi terduduk. Kenapa sekarang telentang, dengan tambahan gundukkan yang menjadi bantalan kepalanya?  
Saat ia menengok kekanan kekiri, obito terkejut bukan main saat ada tubuh rin yang tengah terduduk dengan mata terpejam dengan kepala menyamping. Deru nafas nya terdengar halus, jadi semalaman ia tertidur dipangkuan gadis ini?  
Obito bangkit lalu menempatkan tubuh rin dalam dekapan nya. Tangan nya yang besar mendekap tubuh rin yang kecil, ia mengusap pipi rin, lalu bibir nya. Merasakan sentuhan aneh yang mengganggu tidurnya, rin mulai terbangun. Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, lalu mendapati sosok obito yang tengah tersenyum lembut menatap nya.  
"Ohayou, hime..",  
Wajah nya sontak merona karena mendapat sapaan pagi hari dari obito. Kesadaran nya kembali sempurna, lalu sedetik kemudian,  
Ia menerima kecupan hangat morning kiss dari obito.  
Saking hangat nya, wajah nya searasa meleleh karena memanas. Saliva tipis terlihat saat obito melepas pagutan nya, lalu menatap rin lama sampai rin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengangkat dagunya, lalu,  
"Kau, serius ingin jadi pacarku?",  
"Y-ya, tentu saja," jawab rin dengan keterpanaan luar biasa saat obito menatap nya intens,  
"Uchiha sangat mengekang pasangan nya, kami tak suka ada yang mengusik apa yang sudah jadi hak kami, kau yakin mau?",  
"Huum.. aku bersedia..",  
"Baiklah, mulai saat ini kau hanya milikku seorang, tak akan kubiarkan siapapun atau apapun merebut mu dariku. Karena mulai detik ini aku hanyalah milik mu, hime", obito lantas melanjutkan pagutannya, dengan hangat dan dalam. Mengajak lidah rin untuk bergulat dengan lidah nya. Meletakkan telapak tangan nya dibelakang kepala rin lalu menekan nya kedepan seakan tak membiarkan bibir rin dan bibir nya berpisah barang seinchi pun. Hari itu obito telah memutuskan, hati nya yang dikelilingi duri mawar layu akan ia cabuti dan ia obati dengan mawar yang baru. Ia buka hati nya menerima kehangatan baru yang merasuki relung hati nya. Berharap kami-sama akan memberikan kisah yang akan merubah hidupnya.

Obito berdiri seraya menggendong rin dalam dekapan dan pagutan nya kearah kasur nya. Namun sebelum itu ia mengintip dua malaikat kecil nya yang ternyata sudah tak ada disana. Ia meletakkan rin disana sembari menatap nya intens. Lalu berdiri didepan kasurnya, ia teringat sesuatu. Pikiran nya menerawang,  
"Hei.. kau tak sekolah?", tanya nya heran,  
"Ini kan hari sabtu? Sekolah libur.. payah..", jawab rin sambil terkikik geli menutup mulut nya.  
Obito berjalan kearah nakas nya lalu mengisi gelas nya denga air putih dalam teko disebelahnya. Lalu menenggak nya hingga tandas sambil mengeluarkan seringai jahil. Sementara itu...  
KAKASHI POV  
kakashi bangun dalam keadaan suntuk dan kusut sama sekali. Ia tak bisa menutup matanya secara sempurna dikala kantuk mendera nya semalam. Entah kenapa ia teringat terus kepada gadis muda yang konyol yang ia lihat di workshop nya dan obito kemarin. Ia merasa seperti pernah, mengenal nya. Entah dimana. Caranya tersenyum, cara nya bicara. Dan entah kenapa pula ia merasa ada yang aneh tentang gadis itu. Ia berjalan gontai kearah kamar mandi nya, berniat menyegarkan dirinya lagi setelah berkutat dengan isi kepalanya semalaman. Saat hendak mendekat ke pintu kamar mandi, ia tak sengaja menendang setumpuk koleksi cd nya yang ia letakkan dekat lemari nya. Ada beberapa kaset cd dan koleksi vinyl yang jadi berserakkan karena tendangan nya barusan. Matanya tertuju pada beberapa cd yang merekam kekonyolan dia dan obito serta teman teman nya yang lain semasa sma dulu. Dan beberapa cd dengan isi saat ia dan obito manggung dengan band sma mereka dulu. Hatinya terusik dengan satu kaset cd saat mereka manggung di sebuah festival saat itu. Kakashi mengambil nya lalu menyetel nya di dvd player nya. Suasana yang terputar disana, tampak obito dan yang lain termasuk dirinya sedang bernyanyi membawakan lagu seven years milik saossin. Obito yang tengah menyanyi sambil mengeluarkan tehnik scream nya diiringi dengan scream growl dari kakashi. Ia ingat moment itu, moment dimana obito mendapatkan cinta pertama nya. Sensei mereka, myuki sensei. Dalam band itu beranggotakan 4 orang. Minato sebagai leader sekaligus drumer, obito si vocalis rangkap lead guitaris, kakashi yang memainkan bass serta jadi backing vocal 2, lalu kouhai mereka yaitu tobi sepupu obito yang menjadi editional player dan memainkan distorsi rangkap backing vocal 3. Obito yang semangat nya benar benar on hari itu, membawakan lagu itu sambil jejingkrakkan. Band yang beraliran progresive rock itu manggung dengan sempurna dengan bakat alami obito. Mata kakashi terbelalak saat melihat sosok sensei nya yang hadir dengan seorang gadis kecil yang digandeng nya.  
"Senyum itu.. caranya tertawa..", monolognya sendiri.  
Pantas saja ia merasa familiar dan sekaligus merasa aneh ketika melihat gadis konyol itu di workshop kemarin. Moment itu, moment penantian obito yang menurut nya seperti sudah bertahun tahun menantikan myuki sensei. Fikiran nya memutar ulang kejadian kemarin. Kejafian yang menurut nya memiliki kejanggalan yang kentara dimatanya. Gafis yang digandeng sensei nya berusia sekitar 7 atau 8 tahun saat itu.  
Ia merasa aneh, mulutnya terasa asam seketika. Rasa panik nya diiringi dengan lagu yang makin terdengar jelas dari video yang terputar di dvd player nya. Kakashi berdiri lalu menyambar jaket hoodie nya lalu handphone nya dan berlalu cepat. Tak menghiraukan suara ayah nya yang berteriak memanggil namanya menanyakan ia akan kemana.  
"Masaka..",  
Dengan gugup ia mencari sebuah nomor kontak di hape nya. Minato. Ia menaiki motor sport nya dan dengan tergesa memasukkan kunci lalu menstarter nya. Sambil memasang headset bluetooth nya, ia mendial nomor telepon minato. Terdengar nada sambung disana, lalu...  
"Yo! Apa kabar lu baru hubungin gue!?", tanya minato heran,  
"Gua baik, lu dimana sekarang? Gua mo ketemu lu," jawab nya tergesa,  
"Dateng ke base aja, gua berdua doang," jawab nya seraya memutuskan sambungan.  
Kakashi hanya terdiam sambil terus melajukan motor sport nya membelah jalan raya pagi itu. Hatinya berkecamuk. Berusaha meredam emosi nya.  
 **KAKASHI POV END**

 **To be continued...**

 **Huwaaaahhh... akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fanfic aneh bin nista ini gaes... yaaa walaupun dengan berat hati gue mulai menunjukkan konflik nya disaat yang gk tepat seperti ini...**

 **Tapi yaa.. walaupun mmasih ada typo sana sini... gue akan selalu berharap kalian masih bisa menikmati apa yang gue suguhkan di cerita ini... gomen sekali lagi yah buat kalian yang ada kemungkinan nunggu kelanjutan fic ini... ;,( buat readers yang masih setia sama fic ini hontou ni arigatou gizaimasu... ^~^v buat silent readers ugaaaa... sampai ketemu lagi di chapters depan yahhh... jaa minnaaa... #garuktembok #karnadikacangin**

 **Nyaaaannn...~**

 **Yusuke kun..**


	5. Chapter 5

"Senyum itu.. caranya tertawa..", monolognya sendiri.  
Pantas saja ia merasa familiar dan sekaligus merasa aneh ketika melihat gadis konyol itu di workshop kemarin. Moment itu, moment penantian obito yang menurut nya seperti sudah bertahun tahun menantikan myuki sensei. Fikiran nya memutar ulang kejadian kemarin. Kejadian yang menurut nya memiliki kejanggalan yang kentara dimatanya. Gadis yang digandeng sensei nya berusia sekitar 7 atau 8 tahun saat itu.  
Ia merasa aneh, mulutnya terasa asam seketika. Rasa panik nya diiringi dengan lagu yang makin terdengar jelas dari video yang terputar di dvd player nya. Kakashi berdiri lalu menyambar jaket hoodie nya lalu handphone nya dan berlalu cepat. Tak menghiraukan suara ayah nya yang berteriak memanggil namanya menanyakan ia akan kemana.  
"Masakka..",

Black Amber

Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Ishikawa Kaito

Pairing : Uchiha Obito, Rin Nohara

Warning : AU, tiap karakter sangat OOC, norak, abal, alay, typo(s)

Rated : M

DLDR

.

.

Dengan gugup ia mencari sebuah nomor kontak di hape nya. Minato. Ia menaiki motor sport nya dan dengan tergesa memasukkan kunci lalu menstarter nya. Sambil memasang headset bluetooth nya, ia mendial nomor telepon minato. Terdengar nada sambung disana, lalu...  
"Yo! Apa kabar lu baru hubungin gue!?", tanya minato heran,  
"Gua baik, lu dimana sekarang? Gua mo ketemu," jawab nya tergesa,  
"Dateng ke base aja, gua berdua doang," jawab nya seraya memutuskan sambungan.  
Kakashi hanya terdiam sambil terus melajukan motor sport nya membelah jalan raya pagi itu. Hatinya berkecamuk. Berusaha meredam emosi nya.  
KAKASHI POV END

NORMAL POV  
Obito membuka kaus nya lalu berjalan mendekat kearah rin seraya tersenyum penuh arti. Sekali lagi, badan bagian atas nya yang penuh tato ia pamerkan didepan gadis itu. Wajah rin kian merona saat obito makin mendekat. Saat telah mendekat, obito membelai surai kecokelatan sebahu milik rin sembari menyesapi aroma tubuh nya. Sambil berbisik penuh arti,  
"Tak kan kubiarkan siapapun merebut mu dariku", ucapnya penuh dengan kelembutan dari suaranya.  
Rin yang mendengar kalimat barusan hanya bisa tersenyum sembari blushing. Sesudahnya obito menyentuh dan menghirup aroma rin, ia mengecup pelan bibir ranum milik rin seraya bangkit. Seakan tak merelakan bibir obito meninggalkan nya, rin merengkuh kepala pemuda itu penuh hasrat. Berawal dari kecupan ringan, berubah menjadi lumatan lumatan dan pagutan pagutan yang lumayan menguras oksigen. Obito membuka matanya perlahan seraya memundurkan kepala nya sesaat. Ia memperhatikan lamat lamat rona wajah rin yang berangsur menghilang. Ada sesuatu yang menurut nya familiar dipenglihatan nya. Entahlah. Tapi ada yang membuatnya merasa mengenal binar dimatanya saat ini. Obito bangkit lalu membuka laci nakas nya dan mengambil sabun cair untuk mandi milik nya lalu tersenyum jahil pada rin.  
"Mandi dulu yah? Trus kita jalan oke?", tanya obito.  
Ucapan obito yang terkikik itu lantas membuat rin menggembungkan pipi dan bibirnya. Membuat obito gemas lalu mencubit pelan pipi gadis itu seraya menatapnya intens.  
"Doshite no?", tanya rin yang merasa bingung akan tatapan penuh arti dari obito.  
"Betsuni.. hei.. kemarilah", ia meraih tubuh rin lalu memeluk nya dari belakang seraya menelusupkan wajahnya diantara helaian rambut dan perpotongan leher rin. Diusapnya pinggul ramping milik rin sembari menghayati aroma tubuh nya yang ia hirup, hati nya merasa tenang saat itu. Tiba tiba handphone nya bergetar tanda ada sms masuk. Tapi tak diketahui oleh obito yang tengah asik menjamah tubuh kekasih nya dengan penuh hasrat. Mengelus perut rin yang ramping lalu naik keatas, telapak tangan nya sudah sampai didaerah bawah payudara rin. Tegang dan keras..  
Sebentar lagi akan menyentuh puting rin yang sudah tegang karena sentuhan dan deru nafas obito ditengkuk nya. Wajah nya memerah karena sentuhan lembut tangan obito. Lengan itu kini meraba payudara rin yang sudah keras dengan lembut dan gerakan memutar. Obito tersenyum puas saat tahu bahwa respon tubuh rin yang sebegini mudah nya terangsang hanya karena sentuhan tangannya. Ia mulai menjilat leher mulus milik rin dengan penuh kelembutan, tangan nya makin merasakan bulatan puting rin yang makin mengeras seakan meminta lebih.

Tangan kanan nya beralih turun kebawah dimana area yang ia yakini kini sudah mulai basah. Dan benar saja saat tangan nya sampai kesana, ada sedikit lelehan yang merembes keluar dari celana dalam rin yang berwarna putih. Ia meraba dan mencari klitoris milik rin. Ia usap area yang memiliki bentuk seperti kacang itu sedikit kasar dan dalam hitungan detik, tubuh rin menggeliat dalam pelukkan nya seraya mengeluarkan cairan kental bening dari bawah sana. Ia makin tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuat kekasih nya orgasme hanya dengan kedua tanganya. Terdengar deru nafas rin yang seperti orang kelelahan habis berlari. Tangan kiri obito masih setia memilin milin puting rin yang mulai melunak. Keringat meluncur deras dari pelipis rin seraya merasa tubuh nya mulai melemas. Isi kepala nya mendadak kosong karena reaksi orgasme nya tadi, tubuh nya seraya melayang karena sensasi orgasme pertamanya yang ia rasakan. Ini pertama kali nya dalam hidupnya ia mengalami orgasme. Sungguh sensasi yang mendebarkan dan membuat nya ingin merasakan nya lagi dan lagi. Seperti candu yang membuatnya ketagihan akan sensasi fly nya. Mendadak badannya limbung, dan obito menangkapnya sigap.  
"Hime? Hime? Daijobu?", panik obito sembari menidurkan rin dikasur nya,  
"Uhh.. a-apa yang kau..", ucapnya lemah.  
"Huftth... kau buat ku takut.. kau lelah yah?", tanya nya sambil tersenyum,  
"Hmm.. apa yang barusan kau lakukan padaku?",  
Obito hanya tersenyum penuh makna kearah rin. Ia melepaskan rangkulan nya seraya meletak kan rin perlahan diatas kasur nya. Ia berjalan kearah nakas lalu mengambil sebatang rokok lalu membakar nya.  
"Aaa.. aku rasa cukup.. hehe.. aku sampai lupa mau mandi.. jaa hime..", ledek nya kearah rin seraya berlalu keluar dari kamar nya. Meninggalkan rin yang masih merasa lemas atas perlakuan obito barusan. Setelah didalam kamar mandi, obito melirik pangkal celana nya yang membesar. Ia meringis pelan menahan sakit kala tangan nya menyentuh gundukkan itu saat hendak membuka celana nya.  
"Ughh... gede banget.. terpaksa deh gua keluarin paksa..", ratap nya sembari menyalakan shower.  
Ia mengosongkan fikiran nya, merilekskan tubuh nya seraya berkonsentrasi. Mengulang satu demi satu kejadian live yang barusan ia perbuat dengan rin di kepalanya. Meresapi jejak jejak aroma rin yang tertinggal dihidung nya.

RIN POV

Rin mencoba bangkit dari kasur. Mata nya meneliti keadaan kamar obito dengan seksama. Dilihatnya beberapa kaset CD yg berantakan keluar dari dalam rak didekat tv. Matanya tertuju kepada jajaran rak yang berisi peralatan dan koleksi tinta tatto milik obito. Ada pula beberapa alat IREZUMI. Sejenis alat yang biasa digunakan oleh para pentato tradisional jepang. Irezumi biasanya adalah seni tattoo tradisional yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang tertentu. Yakuza lah yang biasa menggunakan jasa para pentato tradisional ini. Walaupun tak jarang banyak wisatawan yang menyukai tato irezumi ini, harga nya yang sangat mahal dan kualitas hebat yang ditawarkan lah yang jadi daya tarik dari irezumi itu sendiri. Tiba tiba rin menemukan sebuah flashdisk berwarna hitam yang tergeletak didekat gelas vodka obito. Ia memasukkan flashdisk tersebut kesebuah mp3 player milik obito, lalu terputar sebuah lagu milik band CREED yang berjudul Sacrifice. Dalam lagu itu yang terdengar adalah suara obito yang lantang namun indah tengah membawakan lagu tersebut. Pas dengan karakter vocal sang empunya lagu. Ia terdengar sangat menghayati lagu tersebut dengan iringan beberapa alunan alat musik khas genre musik rock. Rin membayangkan jika ia berada ditengah lagu itu direkam, mungkin ia akan terpesona melihat betapa keren nya obito waktu muda. Ia terkekeh sendiri mengingat betapa bodoh nya isi pikiran nya saat ini.  
Mata nya terbuka dan mengelilingi lagi jajaran rak itu berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang lain lagi tentang obito. Lagi lagi matanya tertuju kepada sebuah benda, sebuah DVR lusuh berwarna biru navy dan ada sebuah nama beserta tanggal diatas nya. Namun tanggal nya sudah samar samar terlihat, yang bisa terbaca hanya nama BLACK AMBER diatas DVR itu.

RIN POV END

NORMAL POV

Obito yg tengah menikmati permainan tangan nya sesaat mendengar alunan lagu yang terputar dari dalam kamarnya. Ia bergegas menuntaskan permainan tangannya lalu segera menyabuni badan nya seraya memikirkan sesuatu. Isi kepala nya mendadak kosong saat mendengar alunan lagu tersebut. Ia ingat, lagu itu ia buat sesaat sebelum ayahnya meninggal. Lagu itu ia buat untuk berdamai dengan kakashi. Dulu ia sempat membuat satu kesalahan. Kesalahan yang sempat mempengaruhi hubungan persahabatan nya dengan kakashi. Ia tak menghiraukan nasihat nasihat kakashi hingga ia jatuh dalam pelukan wanita itu. Wanita yang sudah membuang nya begitu saja tanpa memikirkan waktu dan tempat saat akan meninggalkan nya bagaikan seonggok sampah. Lagu itu ia buat berdasarkan pengalaman pahit nya yang ia jalani selama berhubungan dengan wanita itu, dan betapa menyesalnya ia kala dirinya sadar telah meninggalkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga melebihi dirinya sendiri. Dan benar saja, saat cahaya dalam hidup nya meredup, kakashi lah yang berada disana untuk menyalakan nya lagi dan lagi. Sempat terpikir untuk mengakhiri nafas nya pada beberapa hari itu, namun kakashi tak menyerah pada nya. Ia mempertaruhkan dirinya sendiri untuk memulihkan keadaan obito seperti semula. Walaupun ia sadar, sesuatu yang telah retak tak akan bisa kembali sempurna seperti sebelum nya. Namun ia tetap mencoba membuat obito menjadi lebih baik.  
Obito lantas mengambil handuk lalu berjalan kearah wastafel dan bercermin disana. Ia amati lekuk lekuk wajah nya sesaat lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menuju kamarnya.  
Saat dibukanya pintu kamar, ia melihat sosok Rin yang tengah memegang sebuah DVR. Ia hanya menatap nya lalu menutup pintu.  
Diambil nya kaus berwarna hitam dalam lemarinya. Mengenakan nya lalu kembali menuang gelas dengan cairan yg akan membakar permukaan tenggorok kan nya kala air itu meluncur.  
Menahan sensasi panas dari air tersebut ketika ditelan dengan mengernyitkan dahi sambil mengamati rin yg makin asik dengan menyentuh permukaan tape recorder tersebut.  
Mengusap rambut nya pelan sambil bercermin didepan cermin lemari nya. Mengusap sebagian tubuh bagian atas nya dengan lotion nya, sambil tetap mengamati rin dari balik punggung nya.  
"Hoey.. apa yang kau lakukan?",  
Tanyanya pura pura tak tau.  
"Huh? Etto.. gomen.. hehe.. aku hanya penasaran saja.. maaf!",  
Ucap rin panik dan segera meletakkan kembali DVR tersebut ditempat nya semula. Ia tahu bahwa ia telah tak sopan. Jadi ia buru buru meminta maaf dan memberi obito cengiran khas nya.  
"Daijoubu.. jika kau ingin lihat putar saja disana."  
Jawab obito cuek sambil menyulut sebatang rokok dipinggir bibirnya dan menunjuk kearah DVR Player. Menarik hembuskan perlahan asap pekat nikotin itu sambil meresapi lagu yang masih terputar dari mp3 player nya.  
"Hmm.. tak apa.. aku jadi tak enak karena terpergok olehmu, mungkin akan kulihat nanti",  
Ucap rin sambil berjalan kearah ranjang lalu merebahkan diri disana.  
"Baiklah.. terserah kau saja, hmm.. mau kemana hari ini? Akan kutemani kau seharian ini..",  
Tanya obito sambil mengenakan celana nya.  
"Apa hari ini kau tak buka studio? Kau mengajakku kencan?",  
Tanya balik rin antusias,  
"Haah.. entahlah, aku rasa tak ada klien penting hari ini. Kakashi juga belum ambil jatah libur nya, jadi lebih baik mungkin studio tutup hari ini dan ku rasa iya,"  
Jawab nya sambil mengenakan ikat pinggang nya lalu menuang lagi vodka ke gelas dan menenggak nya.  
"Hm.. baiklah.. tapi kurasa aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, siapa tahu kau menyukai tempat itu," ucap rin,  
"Hee? Doko?", tanya obito yg berhenti sejenak saat hendak mengambil sweater hitam nya,  
"Ada deh.. pokok nya kau pasti suka! Disana tenang dan damai!", jawab rin yg makin antusias,  
"Jangan bilang kalau itu pemakaman?", ucap obito setengah menggoda nya dengan terkekeh setelahnya.  
"Memang nya kau sudah mati kubawa ke pemakaman? Ya enggak lah!", ucap rin merajuk.  
"Iya iya! Aku hanya bercanda kok.. jangan cemberut begitu..",  
Ucap obito seraya menghampiri rin lalu menangkup wajah nya dan memperhatikan nya dari dekat.

"Kalau kau cemberut begitu aku makin tak tahan untuk tak memakan mu tau?", goda obito.  
"Sudah hentikan.. kau mesum sekali sih? Hihihi", tawa rin seraya memukul pelan dada obito kala ia mencoba mencium nya lagi. Obito bangkit lalu mengambil tas kecil nya lalu mengaitkan nya dipinggang dan paha nya. Tersenyum saat mengambil handphone nya kala melihat ada beberapa panggilan dan telfon masuk dari kakashi.  
Tapi tak memghiraukan nya.  
"Ayo pergi, tapi tunggu, kau tak ingin mengganti itu?", tanya obito sambil menunjuk celana dalam rin.  
"Huh? Umm.. lengket sih, tapi masa aku pakai celana dalam mu sih?", jawab rin dengan merona.  
"Haha! Ya enggak lah, ukuran mu apa? Biar aku ambilkan dibawah."  
Ucap obito sambil tertawa.  
"M, tunggu! Kau menyimpan celana dalam wanita? Kau sungguh mesum tuan..",  
Tanya rin heran dan dengan segera ditinggal keluar kamar oleh obito dengan seeatdropped nya. Obito berjalan kearah ruang kerja kakak nya. Ia tau kalau kakaknya selalu punya stock tersendiri pakaian dalam yang masih baru untuk pergi pergi ketempat jauh jadi ia akan mengambil satu untuk rin.  
Ketemu. Ada banyak warna dan ia pilih warna hitam lalu kembali kekamar nya.  
"Ini, ukuran mu dengan ukuran ane ue sama. Ini masih baru kok jadi tenang saja. Hehe..", ucap nya ringan seraya berbaring dikasur setelah memeberikan nya pada rin.  
"Arigatou. Tapi kenapa warna nya hitam? Padahal aku suka pink dan putih", ucap rin seraya mengganti nya dibalik lindungan bilik ganti milik obito.  
"Karena hitam itu sexy. Hehe.. kau beruntung aku punya kakak perempuan.. hehe.. dan jika kau tak keberatan tinggalkan saja yang lama dikamar ku.. khukhu..", ucapnya sembari tersenyum mesum.  
"Berhentilah menyeringai dan berucap mesum begitu, kau memalukan..", jawab rin seraya merapikan rok nya saat keluar dari dalam bilik ganti.  
"Sudah? Ayo.. kita keluar lewat depan saja.. kakak ku mungkin sudah keluar berangkat kerja,"  
"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan si kembar?", tanya rin seraya mematut didepan cermin.  
"Mereka mungkin pergi dengan ayahnya, sudahlah ayo! Kau lama sekali sih?", ucap obito kesal.  
"Iya iya! Baiklah ayo pergi!",  
Jawab rin dengan senyum ceria nya. Mereka berjalan keluar kamar menuju pintu depan rumah lalu keluar. Obito mengeluarkan kunci motor nya lalu memasukkan dan menstarter motor sport nya.  
Deru suara motor sport nya melaju dijalanan. Entah mengapa ia merasa aneh hari ini. Ia merasa senang dan bingung diwaktu yang bersamaan saat berboncengan dengan rin diatas motor. Fikiran nya melayang entah kemana saat lengan rin memwluk perut nya erat. Ia merasakan perasaan familiar ini lagi setelah bertahun tahun menutup hatinya untuk wanita manapun. Cengiran khas nya selalu terpatri diwajahnya walau tertutup oleh helm yg melindungi kepala dan wajah nya. Berdebar, senang bukan main. Untuk kedua kalinya ia merasakan hal menyenangkan ini lagi. Ia memacu motor nya lebih cepat sehingga rin memeluk nya lebih erat lagi. Lalu tertawa jahil saat rin sedikit berteriak karena kaget karena laju motor nya yang tiba tiba mengebut.  
NORMAL POV END

KAKASHI POV  
Kakashi sampai di sebuah studio musik didaerah shibuya dengan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan. Ia masuk kedalam tanpa menghiraukan beberapa pasang muda mudi yang tengah bercumbu didekat pintu ia masuk. Fikiran nya berkecamuk berusaha fokus pada keberadaan minato. Ia menyusuri beberapa koridor hingga sampai disebuah ruangan yg tak terlalu besar ukuran nya. Dipintu itu tertulis logo BLACK AMBER yang dulu pernah ditulis obito. Lengan nya bergetar memutar gagang pintu nya sambil terpaku pada tulisan dipintu itu. Memaksa nya memutar kembali memori di masa lalu saat mereka remaja dulu. Ia menelan ludah lalu masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan mendapati minato yang sedang bermain drum ditemani kekasih nya yaitu kushina.  
"Oy! Hisashiburi na.. haha! Sini masuk ngapain lu disitu?!", ucap minato yang sangat senang melihat kehadiran kakashi yang terpaku dipintu masuk. Kakashi melangkahkan kaki nya berat kearah sofa lalu duduk disana masih dengan diamnya. Kushina yang melihat raut dan gelagat kakashi yang aneh itu menatap pacarnya bingung dan heran. Minato haya meggeleng pelan kearah kushina lalu menghampiri kakashi ditempat nya. Menatap nya bingung sembari menuang vodka kedalam dua gelas lalu meletakkan nya disbelah kakashi dan duduk disofa.  
"Hoey.. doshite? Dimana obito? Lu sendiri kesini?", ucapnya sembari menyerahkan segelas vodka itu.  
"Lu benar. Lingkaran wanita itu udah menyeret obito lagi", ucap kakashi datar sembari menerima gelas tersebut lalu menenggak isinya. Tatapan nya kosong kedepan. Terlihat betul kalau kakashi panik dan tegang.  
"Tenanglah.. coba jelaskan dulu masalahnya. Tenangin pikiran lu dulu", ujar minato mencoba menenangkan kakashi. Ia tahu ini mengarah kemana jadi ia bersikap serius dan memberikan isyarat pada pacarnya untuk keluar ruangan. Kushina mengangguk paham lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.  
"Anak itu.. anak dari myuki sensei.. dan obito.. jatuh cinta padanya..", ucap kakashi putus asa lalu menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Lu sudah yakin? Apa obito tahu ini?", tanya minato tenang.  
"Lingkaran wanita itu menjerat nya lagi. Kenapa gua gak sadar saat anak itu muncul? Apa mau wanita itu?", tanya kakashi dengan suara parau nya.  
"Tenang.. kita lihat dulu kedepannya. Obito tau batasan nya jika dia sudah keterlaluan barulah kau bertindak", ucap minato lagi untuk menenangkan nya. Kakashi masih terdiam berusaha mencerna kalimat minato yang terdengar santai itu. Mencoba berfikir jernih lalu membuat sebuah keputusan.  
"Ia tak boleh tau.. gua takut dia terluka lagi kayak dulu. Butuh waktu lama buat gue nyembuhin dia dari sakit hati nya. Dan gue gak mau itu terulang lagi. Kalaupun iya, biar gue yang ilang. Jangan dia.", ujar kakashi pasrah. Minato menuangkan lagi vodka kedalam gelas kakashi lalu menenggaknya bersamaan.  
"Lu kayak yaoian sama obito. Lu normal kan?", tanya minato bergurau.  
"Terserah lo mo bilang apa. Gua masih doyan cewek kok. Gua udah anggep dia sodara gue. Gue cuma gak mau dia remuk lagi kayak dulu udah gitu aja", ucap nya seraya menghampiri sebuah gitar bass lalu mencoba memainkan nya dengan diam.  
"Ohh.. gue kira lo homo.. haha.. ehh btw, gimana kabar yang lain?", tanya minato yang kembali ke drum set nya lalu mengambil stick nya. Minato mencoba memainkan instrumen nya dengan mengiringi dentuman bass kakashi. Kakashi yg sadar sedang diiringi, melanjutkan nya dengan senang hati dengan tersenyum ringan.  
Minato juga mencoba mencerna sikap yang akan diambil oleh sahabat mya ini. Ia tau sifat kedua sahabatnya yang sudah dianggap saudara ini. Obito dengan keras kepalanya dan kakashi dengan posesif nya. Entah kenapa mereka berdua terlihat memang seperti sepasang yaoi. Namun ia sadar mereka hanya mencoba menjaga satu sama lain apapun caranya. Mereka sama sama mengharapkan kebagahagiaan mereka berdua masing masing. Sudah jadi tugasnya untuk menengahi mereka berdua jika tengah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka.  
Melelahkan. Membuat sakit kepala. Itulah respon nya pertama kali saat mengenal mereka berdua. Bahkan saat mereka jatuh cinta pada wanita yang sama. Kakashi merelakan cinta pertama nya untuk obito dengan alasan yang bisa dibilang agak aneh. 'Aku gak doyan sama wanita paruh baya senpai..'  
Ia mengucapkan itu dengan cengiran khas nya, namun minato yakin dan tau dengan sangat bahwa kakashi lah yang sangat menyukai myuki sensei pada waktu itu. Entah kenapa ia jadi pusing sendiri saat lihat kakashi mabuk mabukan distudio saat tahu bahwa obito sudah menyatakan perasaan nya pada wanita itu. Ia menghela nafas sabar saat melihat kondisi kakashi yang berantakan dan berucap' bahwa aku merelakan nya untuk obito, minato senpai' membuat nya mengernyitkan dahi. Dan yang bisa minato lakukan hanyalah menggelengkan kepalanya saat kakashi telah menunjukkan betapa ia sangat peduli pada obito kala wanita itu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jika ia menelisik ke masa lalu, ia tau bahwa kakashi berjuang untuk tak menanggapi rayuan wanita itu untuk bersetubuh saat obito tak masuk kelas nya. Bahkan minato sampai menegur wanita itu untuk jangan berbuat macam macam pada kedua kouhai nya itu. Kakashi berusaha keras untuk menjaga hubungan persahabatan nya dengan obito sebaik mungkin.

To be continued~

Naah minna.. disini yusuke makin mentok sama ide nya.. aku makin brain frezze disini jafi aku minta maaf ya kalau yang kusuguhkan belum semaksimal mungkin menurut kalian.. by the way, yusuke sangat menghargai bagi kalian yg masih setia sama Black Amber.. maaf kalau update agak lama karena sibuk kuliah.. ^^v tapi yusuke janji akan berusaha sebaik mungkin di chapter depan.. ^-^

Doakan terus yaaa...~

Terima kasih untuk silent rider dan tetap ditunggu riviw dan saran saran nya yaa...

Yusuke kun

Nyaaaann~


End file.
